1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double-hinge device and, particularly, to a double-hinge device including first and second hinges adapted to be releasably fixed relative to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
TW Pat. No. M480843 shows a double-hinge device. The double-hinge device includes a first hinge being operably rotatable, a second hinge being operably rotatable, and a plurality of hinge links connecting the first hinge and the second hinge and configured for allowing one of the first and second hinges to rotate relative to another of the first and second hinges easily. Furthermore, the first and second hinges each includes a plurality of resilient members mounted thereon and configured for helping the first and second hinges to retain at a fixed relative position. However, the plurality of resilient members can not effectively prevent the first and second hinges from being rotated inadvertently.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.